


Next Generation

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Various humans start the relationship with various Gems. This is their story.





	Next Generation

James Mallington ran his hand through his wet hair. He had barely escaped from the rain. In his arms was his baby, Margaret. He glanced towards the shelf, where the picture of Margaret's mother stood. She was tall and lanky. On her chest was a round, blue gemstone. The same one Margaret had. Margaret also inherited her blue hair. James knew about the invasion, but to him, she and her boss were just as much of a victim as humans themselves were. His views were evident in the name he gave his daughter.

Margaret meant Pearl. 

Blue Diamond still visited from time to time, to check on the offspring of the only Gem who supported her in her time of need. She brought supplies and gifts with her. She also offered her protection to James and Margaret. The war against Yellow Diamond had exhausted her beyond belief, so after it was won, she opted to go somewhere and live in peace and tranquility. Before that, she had released Blue Pearl. Free to do as she wished, Blue Pearl decided to live in a nearby city. There she met James, and ultimately decided to follow the footsteps of Rose Quartz, the first Gem who bore a human's child, and give James the greatest gift of all. 

That gift was Margaret.

James had a hard time caring for his daughter. She was different from most kids he knew or observed. Just like her mother, she was intelligent and observant. Blue Pearl hid that side of her for a very long time, right up until she was freed. In her world, those qualities were punished. James was glad he met her. 

Margaret's preferences were different as well. Rather than play with toys, she preferred to read books. While she loved sweet things, she didn't mind eating other types of food also, something that most babies would mind.

His friends and other people he knew in some capacity all fawned over Margaret. Of course, he didn't tell anyone about Margaret's true heritage. He suspected they would all freak out if they knew that Margaret was half-alien.

Years passed by, and with them, Margaret grew. She was shaping up to have the same build her mother had. James could carry her easily even when she grew older. James supported her however he could. He helped her study and do homework. Margaret learned to cook fairly quickly and was a brilliant student. This reinforced James' belief that she took after her mother.

He remembered the time he first met her. His boss had just fired him and he had been walking home, dejected. That's when he saw her for the first time. She stood next to a shop window, peering inside. There was a display of books. Large amount of books.

"Excuse me." Blue Pearl had said "You seem familiar with these. Can you tell me what they are?"

So James did. Blue Pearl had been fascinated by books since. She filled their little abode with books, slowly but surely. James didn't mind. With her advice, he was able to find a job which suited him even better and had a higher pay than his previous one. 

During the years they spent together, they had each other's backs, no matter what. When Blue Pearl finally decided to have a child, James tried to talk her out of it. She told him that her kind disappeared upon giving birth, and James didn't want to lose his beloved. Blue Pearl was firm and gentle in her decision, and James gave in eventually.

But now, looking at Margaret, he wondered why was he against it in the first place. He never lost Blue Pearl, not really. Everything she was, Margaret was as well.

The bell rung, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He opened the door. Blue Diamond was there, again. James was used to her suprise visits by now. He let her come in, and she made herself comfortable on the couch.

"I am sorry to intrude like this again." Blue Diamond apologized slowly

She handed the gift to James. This time, it was a statue of Blue Pearl.

"I had one of your kind's artists make it." Blue Diamond said "I know a feeling of loss better than anyone, and I don't want you to suffer loss like I had."

She looked at the portrait on the shelf

"I guess Blue Pearl is the one thing that connects us." Blue Diamond sighed "She was by my side the whole time, and I abused her loyalty. I often yelled at Pink Diamond as well. I guess your saying that you don't know the value of someone until you lose them is true after all."

With that, Blue Diamond left, as suddenly as she had come. James turned around to glance at the picture of Blue Pearl. Blue Diamond was right.  
Yet, if Blue Pearl was still around, Margaret wouldn't exist.


End file.
